sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ye Sung
thumb|yesung|426x426px Perfil * Nombre Artístico: 예성 / Ye Sung * Nombre Real: 김종운 / Kim Jong Woon * Nombre Chino: 艺声 / Yi Sheng * Apodos: 'Antonio (Es su nombre católico), Yeye, Yeyo y Alien. * '''Fecha de Nacimiento:'24-Agosto-1984 (31 Años) * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Cheonan, Chungcheong del Sur, Corea del Sur. * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín, Locutor y Modelo * Altura: 178cm * Peso: 64kg * Grupo Sanguíneo: AB * Signo Zodiacal: Virgo * Signo Chino: Rata * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Es uno de los tres vocalistas principales de el grupoSuper Junior. Fue locutor de su propio programa radial'M.I.R.A.C.L.E 4 U', que terminó su emisión en Septiembre de 2007. Su nombre artístico Yesung se traduce como 'arte con la voz' y se deriva de la frase 예술가 의 성대, que significa 'artistas de las cuerdas vocales'. La carrera de Yesung como actor comenzó en el verano de 2007 con el lanzamiento de la película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, una comedia de un instituto protagonizada por todos los integrantes de Super Junior a excepción de KyuHyun. Yesung interpreta a una estrella de rock de la preparatoria, que es atacada por una fuerza misteriosa. El 10 de mayo de 2008, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de que se derrumbara corriendo 70 kilómetros para un maratón de caridad. El 8 de agosto de 2008, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de caer de 1.5 metros, mientras ensayaba una actuación para el programa de música KBS, Music Bank. La lesión cortó sus antiguas heridas en el cuello y la cintura, Yesung no fue llevado al hospital hasta sino dos días después. En 2009, Yesung se había presentado para interpretar a'' Jung Myun Soo'' en el musical South Korean Mountain Fortress. El 21 de Agosto del 2011, durante las grabaciones del programa Dream Team de la KBS Yesung cayó mientras realizaba la prueba que le correspondía, quedando inconsciente por cerca de 2-3 minutos, días después, junto a Donghae que también resultó lesionado, fueron al hospital a realizarse exámenes para verificar que no fuera nada serio. En la pre-grabación de Music Core (22-07-12), Yesung estaba bailando y de repente estaba en el suelo, Kanginlo vio y llamo al manager, intento pararse y tuvo dificultades, no pudo hacerlo por si solo, ya que el dolor en la espalda era muy fuerte, las grabaciones se detuvieron y fue al hospital. Dramas * Awl (jTBC, 2015, en grabación) Películas * Super Show 4 3D (2013) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) * Super Show 3 3D (2011) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Dear My Family - tema para I AM. (2012), junto a otros cantantes de SMTOWN * Are You Ready? - tema para Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Dramas * Dreaming - tema para Hwajung (2015) * Blind - tema para Mimi (2014) * Gray Paper - tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) * Blind For Love - tema para The King of Dramas (2012) * Her Over Flowers - tema para I Do, I Do (2012) * Waiting For You - tema para Paradise Ranch (2011) * For One Day - tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) * I Love You - tema para President (2010), junto a Luna de F(x) * It Has To Be You - tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) * Love Really Hurts - tema para Tazza (2008) Programas de TV * Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Siwon y Donghae * Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) * Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) * The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) * The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2011-2012, Ep. 92-93, 153-154) * Go Show (SBS, 2011, Ep. 31) * Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33 y 98) * Come to Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 320 y 344) * Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011) * Oh My School (KBS, 2011, Ep. 26) * Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2011, Ep. 200) * Super Junior's Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) * Love Chaser (MBC, 2010-2011) * Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2008-2010) * Idol Army Season 1 (MBC, 2008) Con Super Junior Happy * Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) * Exploradores del Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) * Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) * Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) * Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Musicales * Spamalot (2010) - Como Sir Galahad * Hong Gil Dong (2010) - como Hong Gil Dong * Namhan Sansung (Namhan Mountain Fortress) (2009) - Como Jung Myung Soo Temas para Musicales * The Trap of North Gate - tema para Namhan Sansung Musical (2009) Colaboraciones * I Am Behind You (Cooperation Part 1, 2011) - Junto a Jang Hye Jin * The Greatest Story All Over The World (JULY Project "Bridge", 2009) - Junto a Lee Se Joon de YuriSangja * Now We Go To Meet (Sang Geun's Wish, 2008) - Junto a Sungmin Anuncios * SPAO World Cup (con Super Junior y SNSD) * Kyochon (con Super Junior) * 12Plus (junto a Heechul y siwon) * SPAO (con Super Junior y SNSD) * SPAO (con Super Junior y F(x)) * Lotte Duty Free (con Super Junior) Premios Curiosidades * Grupo: Super Junior & S.M. The Ballad ** Sub-Grupos: Super Junior K.R.Y y Super Junior Happy * Posición: Vocalista Líder y Bailarín. * Fanclub: Clouds * Educación: ** Universidad Chungwoony ** Universidad de Sunmoon (se graduó en 2009 como Broadcast Music Mayor) * Religión: Católico. * Hobbies: '''Cantar, escuchar música, ver películas y hacer ejercicio. * '''Familia: Padres y hermano menor (Kim Jong Jin). * Lema: ''La familia es lo mas importante.'' * Mascotas: '''Tres tortugas: Ttangkoma (esta fue donada a un acuario), Ttangkominh y Ttangkko; y dos perros: Kkoming y Melo. * '''Chica Ideal: Moon Geun Young y SoHee. * Moon Geun Young, es su actriz favorita * Es conocido por entonar muy alto, y ser un rompe corazones, es mas serio, pero a la vez amigable. * Es conocido como el cachorro del grupo por tener una cabeza grande y las manos muy pequeñas, físicamente se parece a un gato. * Es el mas tímido del grupo junto con Ryeowook y Kyuhyun. * Los integrantes del grupo dicen que cuando Yesung se molesta, suele ser muy agresivo. * Es muy tímido, pero es duro y tiene un punto de quiebre (se le termina la paciencia en muchas ocasiones). * Dijo que le gustaba SoHee entre todas las idols ya que le encantan sus mejillas y su forma de ser. * En un documental dijo que uno de sus mayores sueños era poder participar en un drama. * Una de las manías que tiene es morderse las uñas, Kyuhyun una vez lo ayudó a dejar ese mal hábito, pero ha vuelto a hacerlo. * Lo mas preciado para el son su familia y los miembros de Super Junior. * Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jongjin, con el que se lleva muy bien y tienen una relación en donde se consideran amigos mas que hermanos. * Tiene prohibido tomar una botella de Alcohol. * Fue MC del programa The Muzit, y junto a Leeteuk en el programa Love Pursuer. * Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment con Heo Young Saeng, Yesung debutó en esta empresa y Heo Young Saeng en Daesung Entertainment (DSP). * Cuando el accidente automovilístico de principios de 2007, Yesung dejó un mensaje de audio en su página en el que le decía a Leeteuk que el estaba cuidando del resto de Super Junior pero que necesitaban a su líder. Les pedía Shindong y Eunhyuk que volvieran para hacer reír a todos de nuevo y le prometió a Kyuhyun que si despertaba (en ese momento Kyuhyun se encontraba inconsciente) y volvía al escenario con Super Junior, nunca se enojaría con él. * Yesung se convirtió en el segundo ganador de la final, en la emisión del KBS2, ocupó el primer lugar en "Immortal Song 2" derrotando a YoSeob (Beast), HyoRin (Sistar), ChangMin (2AM), JongHyun (SHINee) * Yesung el puesto # 4 en Mnet Idol Gráfico - Mnet lista una tabla denominada: "Si estos ídolos llegó al Super Stark, que se convertiría en tema candente". Hay 15 ídolos, Yesung está clasificado como el # 4. * Se enlistó el día 6 de Mayo de 2013 para cumplir con su servicio militar por 2 años. Durante las 4 primeras semanas realizó el entrenamiento militar básico y los restantes 23 meses los realizó como un servidor público, que fue el mismo tipo de servicio que realizó Heechul. * En Corea del Sur el servicio militar es obligatorio para todos los hombres pero hay varios tipos de servicio. En el caso de Yesung, ya que le fue diagnosticada una hernia discal (problema en la columna) él no podía realizar el servicio militar normal. Es en estos casos es donde aplican las otras opciones como: servicio comunitario, trabajo de oficina o trabajo de servicio público. * Por políticas del ejército él no podía abandonar el país cierto tiempo antes de su enlistamiento, por lo cual no pudo estar en las presentaciones del Super Show 5 en Sudamérica y demás. Así sus últimas presentaciones oficiales fueron el 23 y 24 de marzo de 2013 en el Super Show en Seúl. * Hizo parte en la nueva línea de integrantes de S.M. The Ballad, proyecto que regresó en febrero de 2014 con el álbum "Breath" y en el que anteriormente se encontraba su compañero Kyuhyun. Su inclusión en el grupo fue posible ya que las canciones y vídeos en los que participa fueron grabados antes de que el iniciara su servicio militar pero no podía estar en las promociones. * En la rueda de prensa del lanzamiento del álbum “MAMACITA” de Super Junior se dio a conocer que Yesung también tiene participación a pesar de estar prestando su servicio militar. Esto debido a que desde el 2012 ellos ya estaban pensando en su 7° álbum puesto que Yesung debía cumplir con su servicio, así por lo menos su voz podía aparecer junto a ellos. De esta manera este álbum cuenta con la participación de 11 integrantes pero solo 10 son los que pueden promocionar. * Fue el cuarto en Super Junior en lograr "un millón" de seguidores en Twitter, después de Siwon,Donghae y Leeteuk. Actualmente (Mayo 2015) cuenta con más de 3.2 millones de seguidores. Mientras que en Instagram tiene más de 1.2, siendo el tercer miembro de Super Junior en alcanzar su primer millón de seguidores, después de Heechul y Donghae. * Finalizaría sus 2 años de servicio militar (como trabajador de servicio público) el 5 de mayo de 2015, pero ya que coincidía con un día festivo en Corea se adelantó un día, así oficialmente terminó su servicio el 4 de mayo. Su regreso a las actividades se realizó a través de la nueva gira japonesa de Super Junior K.R.Y.que se llevó a cabo entre junio y julio del presente año. * Sus presentaciones de regreso en Corea fueron a través del Encore del Super Show 6 llevado a cabo en Seúl el 11 y 12 de julio. * Yesung va a estar haciendo su debut como actor en el nuevo drama de JTBC 'Awl' (titulo previsto) que se basa en un webtoon del mismo nombre. * El drama de JTBC 'Awl' (titulo previsto) se estrenara en Octubre del 2015 Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Weibo Oficial Galería Tumblr mmcwofZiX61qi7tp8o1 1280.jpg|yesung 428341_1345813707324_500_500.jpg|yesung 577856_581873635188172_797370488_n.jpg|yesung yesung.jpg|yesung images (1).jpg|yesung images.jpg|yesung music-bank-vol-4-e28093-japanese-magazine_yesung.jpg|yesung yesung.jpg|yesung yesung1.jpg|yesung Yesung2.jpg|yesung Yesung6.jpg|yesung Yesung-yesung-25128640-450-691.jpg|yesung